


The Monkey Against The Chat

by A_Human_Potato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is awesome, Adrien underestimated, Fluff and Humor, Kim embarrassed, Minds are blown, Multi, No Smut, dont judge a book by its cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human_Potato/pseuds/A_Human_Potato
Summary: Kim is boasting... Again. Somehow Adrien is swept up in, and the next thing he knew, he was getting challenged by the jock. What harm can a simple, honest challenge bring? Lets just say, everyone had their minds blown.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 28
Kudos: 128





	The Monkey Against The Chat

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed there are several like 'Badass Marinette' fanfics out there. Or 'Marinette is Buff', stuff like that. But very, I repeat, very few works with Adrien showing off his skill. And most of the ones I do find, he is usually beaten by Mari. Not that that's a bad thing but Adrien is my favorite character and needs the spotlight. I plan on doing more Adrien showing his skill Fanfics.  
> (Ps. In WereDad it shows that Mari has much less physical skill than Ladybug, while Adrien is litterally (unintentional pun) one of the best fencers his age in Paris.)  
> (Ps. Ps. This is after Miracle Queen but Marinette still has like a half crush on Cinnamon roll.)  
> (I AM ALL ABOUT THE CHAT SO I PLAN ON DOING SOME MARI SALT. BECAUSE SHE GETS TO MUCH ATTENTION! SO LATER THIS MONTH, FOR ANY CHAT FANS I AM PUTTING OUT MORE CHAT LOVE FICS, NOT JUST MARI SALT. MAYBE SOME JEALOUSY FICS AS WELL.)

The school was loud, as usual. People were chit chatting back and forth on the court. But the loudest voice (since Chole was sick that day) was Kim talking to Max next to the rest of their class.

"I bet I can beat any one of you in any physical challenge." He boasted loudly, hands on his hips. Max straightened his glasses while looking down at his phone.

"From the height and build of everyone in class it would seem so." The darker skinned boy said.

"Except my height and build is also supposed to be a disadvantage and yet I still beat the arrogant jock." Alix said proudly, as she rolled closer to the boys. A smug smirk pulled at her lips. 

"Ya, but you had those roller skates. Totally not fair." Kim said, crossing his arms. 

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook. She really hoped Alix and Kim weren't doing another bet, she didn't have time to make another poster since she was the new guardian. The banter between the two continued.

"They are roller BLADES, not skates. And, It was fair! you agreed that I can use my blades. So stop acting like a big baby." Alix rolled her eyes with a scoff. Max lightly chuckled, Kim glared at the betrayal of his best friend. 

"This is true, Kim. You did agree to those rules." Max explained. Kim gave one last glare before his smug face came back. 

"I'm not being a big baby. I am just saying you couldn't beat me without those things. No one else in this class could eithir!" Suddenly Adrien started laughing. It was obviously because of some meme on his phone but Kim didn't see it that way. "What was that Agreste?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. 

"What?" Adrien asked, blinking in confusion.

"You think you can beat me at a physical challenge?" 

"I don't want to beat anyone." Adrien said, awkwardly waving his hand in denial.

"So you do think you can beat me?" Kim placed a hand on his chest.

"What! I didn't say tha-" Adrien tried to say before getting cut off by the jock.

"Well if you're so positive I challenge you to a... Max? What is that fancy word?" Kim asked his best friend who sighed. 

"I think you mean a 'duel'." The teen with glasses said. 

"I challenge you, Agrest, to a duel." The swimmer stuck out his hand for Adrien to shake.

"Well, if you want to. Its no big deal. What would we be doing?" Pretty boy questioned, rubbing his neck. Kim smirked with his usual bravado.

"First challenge would be a race around the track, the second an arm wrestle. I am a pro." Kim boasted. Adrien suddenly got confidence, he's a literal superhero! He can do those things in his sleep.

"That's fine with me if you want to... (be beaten two times over.) " Adrien muttered the last part. No one but Nino heard him. Kim was confident he would win, Adrien was shorter, skinnier, and seemed to be made of flab.

"Ready to be destroyed, pretty boy?." 

"You know, I am more than just pretty." He warned. 

"Oh? I guess Mr. Rich could be better at croquet than me. " Kim said mockingly. 

"No, I'm just the best fencer in my class. I play piano, and speak chinese. I play basketball, and do I need to remind you of the numerous activity choices I have in my room?" The model said casually like he was talking about the weather.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Monkey boy scoffed and crossed his arms. Adrien shrugged.

"Are we racing or not?" His innocent voice fooled everyone except Nino who is his best bud.

"Of course! Come on everybody! To the track!" The jock yelled running towards the exit.

Nino, Adrien, Alya and Marinette walked besides each other. Nino was chuckling silently, Alya was bouncing with excitement, Marinette looked doubtful, and Adrien was walking casually.

"I really hope Kim loses. It would be super cool if you beat his butt!" Nino said, Alya nodded. 

"I hope so too. I know you're an awesome fencer but can you run? I mean, even though I hate to say it, Kim seems more likely to win." Alya said, pulling out her phone to get ready to record. 

"Thanks for your confidence, Alya." Adrien said dryly. 

"Sorry." The blogger looked sympathetic.

"Nah, Its cool. I get it." The model waved off her apology.

"I believe in handsome. I mean! I believe in you! You have a handsome chance of beating! I mean, winning." Marinette stammered.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if Kim was knocked down a peg by our dude!." Nino cheered. 

"Exactly! Even though it doesn't seem likely it would be an excellent story." Alya inquired, pulling out her phone. 

"I will try my best. If not for my own pride, then for your story." Adrien teased.

"To kind, Mr. Agreste." Alya asked in a fake proper voice. Marinette was about to respond when they heard Alix's voice.

"You go get 'em Adrien we are all counting on you to beat this dofus!" The pink haired girl smirked when Kim yelled, 'Hey'!' from behind them. 

"I'll try." Adrien smiled modestly, Alix scanned his face with her eyes squinted. After a moment she responded. 

"You better." She gave a wide smile then rolled away. 

"What do you agree the rules are?" Max asked, stepping forward when both of the competing boys lined up on the track. 

"Three laps, first one back wins and no pushing or tripping." Kim said immediately. "You may want a head start Agreste, you will need it." The model looked away to hide his sly smirk. 

"Ok," Max started. "I will count down, then both of you (at the same time) will start running. Got it?" The secret superhero nodded.

"Born ready." Kim yelled.

"Three, two, one, GO!" To everyone's amazement Adrien shot off down the track as fast and nimble as a cat. They all gasped loudly. The air rushed past his ears as Kim's confused stare was drilled into the back of the blond's head. He was almost as fast as his superhero persona. He let Kim keep pace with him for two laps but at the start of the third lap he surprised everyone even more. He gained speed winking towards the crowd, a smirk spread across his handsome face. Kim quickly fell behind and Adrien won by half a minute. Everyone was cheering as the blonde boy had his hands on his knees, panting. Kim soon joined them. The class started asking questions, from all sides. The company was better than any interviewers.

"H-how?" The jock asked. Cat boy in disguise smirked.

"No idea, maybe just luck?" He tried to keep the modest persona but a smug smirk kept creeping back.

"Well you won't beat me at arm wrestling!" Kim was breathless. 

"If you say sooo!" Sang Adrien with a smile. Kim wasn't as confident as before. 

"Adrien! My dude, since when have you been able to run like that?!" Nino's hand suddenly clasped on his friend's shoulder. The model just shrugged. 

"Hidden talent?" Adrien said simply. Alya ran over, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"That was awesome! Care to answer how you beat Kim by such a large margin for the school blog?" She shoved the phone in his face excitedly. Pretty boy smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I don't know... I guess maybe-" He was cut off by Alix who patted him roughly on the back.

"Way to go! You beat dumbo over there. Now just crush him in the next one! I actually believe in you now!" Roller Blader smiled widely up at Adrien.

"Um... Thank you?" He didn't know how to answer that. Marinette was the next to come up. 

"You are great. I MEAN! You did great. So fantastic that you can't even believe how fan-fantastic! Do it again! I mean, you can probably do it again. It wasn't just luck. NOT that you aren't lucky or anything! It's just that you have real talent!" She dropped her head into her hands and mumbled how something was such a disaster. This reminded him of something but just brushed it off. 

Adrien thanked her and gave his signature Chat smirk. This startled Marinette, that face with that mischief hidden behind his eyes reminded her of someone.

"Come on, girl." Alya gently took Marinette by the shoulders and dragged her through the crowd before turning to the somewhat confused model and grinned with a wink. Adrien blinked and then shrugged. 

"I say the classroom would be the best place for an arm wrestle." Max said, adjusting his glasses once again. So that's why everyone gathered in the classroom a minute later. 

"Are you ready to get beaten?" Kim asked hands on his hips trying to look confident.

"Didn't you say that last time?" The model asked, tilting his head innocently. 

"Yes, but this time I'm right." 

"Sure, but you say that every time and you get destroyed." Alix said leaning forward, her arms crossed. 

"Not every time! And I will win this time, watch and see, Pinky!" The swimmer planted his elbow on the closest desk in Mrs. Bustier's class. Adrien didn't immediately get in the same position. 

"You got this dude!" Nino yelled, encouragingly. 

"We believe in you Adrien!" Alya joined in. Throwing her fist in the air.

"Ye-yeah. Go!" Marinette stuttered. The rest of the class cheered alongside Adrien's friends. 

"Adrien has 36.55% chance of winning."(AN/ made up a random number) Calculated the class genius, who stared down at a calculator. 

"Who cares about odds?" Ivan shouted as he hugged Mylene. 

"It won't matter the percentage anyway, I'm going to win." Kim bragged. Adrien raised his eyebrows, after Kim's last defeat he thought his ego would go down. But he guessed not.

"Three, two, one, start!" Max shouted over everyone. Adrien's muscles suddenly locked. Kim pressed down as hard as he could but the fencers arm did not budge. Monkey boy stared in disbelief at the smirk on his opponent's face.

"Wow, this is a nice warm-up." The model said pleasantly, Alya called out her approval of the comment. Kim scowled, and pressed harder. 

Marinette was yet again, very impressed. Her crush was stronger than she ever imagined, does he lift weights? Then the blond started teasing the jock and her eyebrows raised further. This was a side of Agreste she has never seen before. She wondered if she gave him another miraculous, would he do better than Aspik? She would have to ask Tikki, or Wayzz.

Suddenly the model had enough and started pushing back against Kim. Before he was just keeping his arm straight, now the jocks arm slowly lowered to the table. Monkey was sweating while the secret Cat boy grinned. Kim gave out and his hand hit the table with a 'smack'. 

"Wha-what! Again? Agreste? Have you been secretly going to a gym?" The beaten classmate wheezed. 

"Something like that." The hidden superhero purred mysteriously. 

"Fine you win!" The class cheered again, each individually patted him on the back. "And here I thought I was getting stronger from being King Monkey sometimes." He muttered. 

You couldn't believe his shock when Adrien was revealed as Chat Noir to his superhero allies. Kim gaped in shock while the model/Cat boy smirked deviously back. Monkey realized Adrien was never to be messed with.


End file.
